This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Working with collaborators at the National Resource for Cell Analysis and Modeling, we have developed a plan to build ties between the Virtual Cell modeling platform and Continuity. This project will simultaneously aid our efforts toward creating multi-scale mouse heart models and contribute significantly to NBCR objectives. Specifically, we will create utilities that allow users to transfer model descriptions and geometries from Virtual Cell to Continuity. Then, we will create additional utilities and computing infrastructure to enable the use of Continuity as a grid engine for solving large-scale, coupled problems from within Virtual Cell. In essence, this collaboration will join the model authoring environment of Virtual Cell with the parallel computing capabilities of Continuity, accelerating the construction and execution of a wide range of biophysical models.